


Toasty

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on the prompts of Axe, Fur and Honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit burned out with the Nano and with DS seekrit santa on top of that, so I felt like I needed a writing exercise. Something light and easy. So I asked Nicci to give me three words for a Merlin fic. And i had 30 mins to write it. 1200 words in half an hour? Not bad considering the blockage I've had for the past half month LOL
> 
> Thanks to Nicci, for audiencing via AIM and supplying me with prompts

Merlin always thought that he should fear Arthur learning of his magic. He had nightmares of being burned alive or put on display for the city and then have his head cut off. There were nights where he awoke, sweating and with the image of the sun reflecting off the blade of the axe as it started on its downswing.

What he hadn't counted on was that being the least of his troubles when it came to Arthur.

Merlin had never expected his other secret to be the one to get things rolling in his odd friendship with Arthur. He had been in Arthur's service for more than a year and they had their own way of speaking to each other, which still consisted mostly of Merlin not speaking in a particularly subserviently manner to Arthur, and Arthur, in turn, not punishing Merlin for the lack of courtesey.

Much.

It was in the dead of winter and the castle was even colder than Merlin remembered it from the last winter he had spent there. Everyone seemed to be wearing three or four additional layers of clothing and still they were all chilled to the bone.

It had been a few days earlier that Merlin had figured out the best way of getting Arthur out of his bed without being punished for dragging him out from under his warm furs. A morning person Arthur was not, even less so in the winter.

Merlin checked the hallway and his eyes flashed as he used magic to unlatch the door to Arthur's chambers. He had his hands full with the tray and he knew Arthur wouldn't be up to see it anyway.

And right he was.

The curtains were pulled to hide the bed and keep the chill out, but Merlin could see the small mountain of fur where the curtains weren't fully meeting.

With a grin, Merlin set the tray down on the table and put his hands around the mug of tea he had brought for Arthur, another small burst of magic and the tea was steaming again. Then he tipped the lid off the jar of honey and spooned a liberal amount of it into the tea before stirring it.

Merlin brought the tray over to the small table by Arthur's bed and stuck his head in between two of the curtains. "Good morning, sire," he said as evenly as he could. If he was too joyful in his choice of tone, he knew Arthur would knock him on his arse in retaliation. Really, sometimes the king-to-be would act as if he was barely five years of age.

A small rustle of the furry mountain was all the reply he got.

"I've brought tea," Merlin added. He wondered what Arthur might do to him if he told him it was almost adorable. If it wasn't for the fact that it made being his manservant more than a little harder. So much more work to do.

Prat.

"Does it have honey?"

At least that's what Merlin thought Arthur was asking from underneath his mountain.

"I've stirred in some," Merlin said sweetly, happy to know that he could use this against Arthur in any upcoming conversation where Arthur would scoff at Merlin's lack of stamina. "But there's more in the jar on the table by the bed."

The mountain hopped and Arthur stuck his head out from under it, blinking at Merlin. He yawned sleepily and for a moment, Merlin lost his annoyance with him. Then he thought of how wonderfully warm it would be under those furs where Arthur was, while he, Merlin, was forced to wander the cold hallways before dawn to service the spoiled brat.

Arthur reached out and Merlin wondered if he was still half asleep as he handed him the mug with tea. He didn't look particularly awake.

"I could kiss you for this, Merlin," Arthur muttered sleepily, taking a long sip of the tea.

Merlin was about to laugh it off, when he noticed Arthur having stilled, and one blue eye was staring balefully at him. "I'm awake and you're here, aren't you?" he asked.

Merlin wondered if Arthur had hit his head sometime during the night. "No, I'm a figment of your dreams, sire," he replied with a smirk. "Like you'd be having dreams about me," he laughed.

The look Arthur gave him was more guilt than anything else and Merlin's next words froze on his lips. Whatever they might have been, because Merlin had forgotten.

Without another word, Arthur handed him the mug and Merlin let the curtains fall back in place. He shook his head as he put the mug back on the bedside table.

"I'll take care of your laundry, sire," Merlin said hastily. That would allow him to leave rather quickly. As he turned to leave the bedside, he couldn't, though.

Twisting to look behind him, he found a warm hand having snaked its way up under his shirt and hooked itself into the waist of his trousers. Merlin opened his mouth to ask what exactly the owner of said hand was doing, when he was yanked backwards.

The world turned pretty dark around Merlin as the curtains swung closed. He tried to sit up but found himself buried under heavy fur and an even heavier Arthur.

"Oh," Merlin breathed, wishing he could see Arthur's face. All he had was the burst of warm heat as Arthur's breath burst over his face. Damp and a little sour with sleep.

"'Oh' doesn't quite cover it, now does it now?" Arthur asked, sounding anything but sleepy.

Merlin couldn't make out the tone of voice, but he stilled his squirming attempt at getting away when he felt a hardness digging into his hip.

"I wasn't aware that part of my services would be to warm your bed," Merlin said, aiming for sarcasm and failing epically.

"No, and you'd be doing a bloody bad job of it too, though why I'm surprised at that, I have no idea," Arthur grumped. "You're freezing cold."

"Well, I've been running your errands in a cold castle while you were in here, nice and toasty," Merlin said with, what he hoped was, an annoyed air. Only, he was a little distracted as he realized he had put his hands on bare skin, quite possibly Arthur's very naked hips.

The furs shook around them as Arthur suddenly moved and Merlin fully expected to be dumped out on the cold stone floor a moment later, but instead, his boots were pulled off as well as the rest of his clothing and pushed out from under the fur.

"That is _so_ much better," Arthur said with a sigh and, Merlin had no doubt, the usual pratty smirk on his face.

Not that Merlin could find it in his focus to think about that, as Arthur had lain back down on top of him, effectively pinning him in a sea of warm, soft fur. His front was nicely covered with warm skin and his...

Heat burned Merlin's face as Arthur buried his face against his neck. Merlin's body reacted predictably with Arthur's erection pressed against his.

"All in good time," Arthur muttered, sounding like he was half asleep again. The hand sneaking down along Merlin's body, however, was a direct lie to that. "And I'm so glad you brought extra honey," Arthur added as he rolled his hips lazily, making Merlin gasp out loud.

No, maybe Merlin should have feared Arthur learning of his attraction more than his magic, because he wasn't sure he would survive anything involving a naked Arthur and honey at the same time.

The End


End file.
